Omega Red
Omega Red was a powerful mutant, and one of few who was notable for besting Wolverine in combat. History Coming Soon Powers *'Death Factor:' Omega Red can emit lethal pheromones from his body (death spores). These spores can result in the weakness or death of humans in his vicinity. The severity of the effect is based on the endurance, health, and relative proximity of the victims. Normal humans can be killed or incapacitated after a matter of seconds of exposure, while a being with exceptionally accelerated healing powers and physical stamina can sustain exposure for several hours. *'Superhuman Strength:' Omega Red is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 10 tons under optimum conditions. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Omega Red's muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human. He is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for about a day before fatigue begins to affect him. However, he can use the energy he drains from others to enhance his stamina even further. *'Superhuman Durability:' Omega Red wears a suit of bright red armor, composed of an as yet unknown material. This armor, which covers most of Omega Red's body, renders him highly resistant to injury. He can withstand an energy blast from the mutant Chamber, though it would propel him a distance of several miles without sustaining injury. Even without the armor, Omega Red's body is tougher and more resistant to certain kinds of injury, such as withstanding powerful impact forces. Omega Red can resist blunt trauma, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by superhumanly strong opponents, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *'Superhuman Agility:' Omega Red's natural agility, body coordination, and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Omega Red's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Omega Red is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from deep slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. However, he is able to use the energy he drains from others to enhances his healing powers to higher levels. *'Life Force Absorption:' Omega Red has the ability to drain the life force of other humans to sustain his own. Omega Red can do this by ensnaring his victims within his tentacles. The more life force he drains, the stronger he gets and the faster he heals. Limitations The carbonadium in his body has the effect of slowly poisoning him, which causes him to need to drain life forces frequently. Due to his mutant "death factor" Omega Red must drain the life forces of others in order to remain active. However, if he finds the carbonadium synthesizer, he could use it to synthesize carbonadium, the only metal that can neutralize the "death factor," thereby stabilizing it within his body. Abilities Omega Red is also an excellent hand-to-hand combatant and military tactician, having defeated foes such as Ronin and Wolverine. He was trained in various forms of armed and unarmed combat by various organizations throughout his travels. Highly intelligent, he has quickly become highly skilled in the management of criminal organizations. Paraphernalia Equipment Omega Red wears a suit of red armor. This armor has withstood assaults from Wolverine's Adamantium claws, though his claws can penetrate the material after repeatedly, powerful strikes. Weapons Carbonadium Implants: Omega Red possesses retractable tendrils housed within his arms made of carbonadium, an artificial alloy that is the former Soviet Union's attempt at creating adamantium. Carbonadium is more malleable than adamantium and, while being vastly stronger than steel, is not as durable as adamantium. Carbonadium, however, is for all practical purposes virtually indestructible. Omega Red is able to use the tentacles as highly effective offensive weapons, often brandishing them like whips during combat. The natural durability of the tentacles, combined with his physical strength, are sufficient to cause devastation to just about anything they come into contact with. It remains unknown as to how he came across these implants. Category:Cadden Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Cadden (WH) Category:Wolverine Villains Category: Weapon X